Falling Stars A Roxas X Namine one shot
by ShuuHigurashi
Summary: full of twists and turns! Warning: Yaoi! Pairings involve! Roxas x Namine akuroku akumarly zemyx roxakairi rikusora marlyvex larxaxel kairisora kairileon


"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas...Roxas..." Demyx repeated as he held a warm sugary sweet coffee in his hand. The pavement on the outdoor cafe smelled like fresh rain. Clouds rolled by endlessly in the unseen sky. To Roxas summer rain was the worst kind of rain there ever was. He detested how even the sunny holiday's had a possibility of being ruined. "Dem why do you keep saying my name over again?" Roxas asked. Though as soon as he asked his best homosexual friend such a question, he no longer wanted to know. "Drat the more I say it the more I'm reminded of Rock candy!!" Demyx said with a rather obnoxious smile. He took a gulp of the coffee and sighed. "You really need to switch to decaff." Roxas commented taking a sip of his. His hand just covered the Starbucks label.

"Is that what happened to you Rox? Is that what happened?" Demyx asked with a smirk. "What?" Roxas asked now getting even more confused. "Did drinking decaff turn you this way Rox?" Demyx asked. "You're no fun any more. You even broke up with Axel, he was torn you know..." Demyx remarked. "You have it backwards. Me and Axel both wanted out of the relationship. He sees me as more of a friend." Roxas corrected him. "Well _I _was torn!" Demyx whimpered with an expression of sheer angst. "Either way I think he's got a thing for that Marly guy...with the pink hair. He's gay-err than I could ever be." Roxas commented to ease his soul. "Well glad to see Axe getting on his feet again. Just like I did and it fetched me the cutest little boyfriend." Demyx sighed now taking on a dreamy expression.

"Zexion...how is the poor guy? You're the one that turned him gay right? You're like Axel...I was totally straight until he became the exception that turned me bi..." Roxas began. "Oh he's great!! And did you say bi? Bi? What happened to my Roxy!! I thought that Axel turned you like...like...real gay." Demyx complained. "That's why I said it was best he went with Marly. He's really hardcore gay. And you know after something like that I would be very likely to run to girls again." Roxas said taking a long gulp of his very bitter decaff coffee. "What a shame...thought you could be my rebound man..." Demyx grumbled looking disappointed.

"Oh so you're thinking of breaking up with me sometime?" Zexion asked acting offended. He wore a green Starbucks apron and held a decaff in his hand. "Zexy!! That's not what I meant!" Demyx said knowing when his boyfriend was joking. "Anyways...Rox if you're pathetically running back to girl's as a desperate longing to never again be rejected...I know somebody..." Zexion began. "Gee thanks." Roxas interrupted. "Aw..I mean it Rox. Just turn to your left and look at that flower shop..." Zexion instructed taking a sip of his coffee. "Uh...Yeah what about it?" Roxas asked as he turned not quite getting the point. all he saw was a shop surrounded by flowers and Marly and a blond haired girl standing at the register. Roxas knew that Marly was the manager of that store...but what did that have to do with anything.

"That blond girl there...She's perfect for you!" Zexion said. "Really? She looks like Marly's giving her hell..." Roxas said commenting on her rather overworked and underpaid expression. "Well you know shooting stars are the most beautiful..."Zexion said. "Oh you're so poetic Zexy...Kiss me." Demyx laughed wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "uh..." Zexion grunted. His face read clearly "DO NOT WANT". Zexion and Demyx looked in Roxas' direction but saw he was already walking over. "Hm...he's determined to move on...Ever since the incident with Axel." Zexion commented.

Inside the flower shop he could see the shelves piled with different flowers and seeds. The blond girl was obviously looking at him from over the counter, and then...back down to a sketch pad of some sort? "Rox! The pilot light of my life! The one that introduced me to my love Axey!!" Marly greeted him with a big annoying embrace. "Marly...let go of me, you smell like Axe..." Roxas commented. "Oh yes yes." Marly smirked. "Feel free to look aroooound!" Marly sang as he went into the office...just another room in the small store. "Disgusting." Roxas grumbled straightening his ruined black t-shirt. "Yeah, you're right." The little blond answered.

He looked over to her. He had almost forgotten that he had come over to talk to her. Now that he thought of it, it was a pretty stupid thing to do seeing that he didn't even catch her name from Zexion. He continued to look at her. She had big beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair obviously. He could even notice that from a distance, but now that he was closer he noticed that she was about the same age as him, 18 and that she was actually very pretty. She was gorgeous, but more like one of those silent beauties. Ah yes, all of Roxas' straight thoughts were returning.

"Uh Hey...I'm Roxas." Roxas introduced himself. He couldn't think of anything better to say. "Namine.." she shot back at him. "Huh?" Roxas asked stupidly. "My name. It's Namine." she answered him again. "Oh. Wow...That's pretty." Roxas said with a warm smile. "Huh?" Namine asked looking up from her sketch book. "You're name is really stunning." Roxas said, good he remembered how to pitch woo. Namine satisfied his need to know he still had skill with a blush. "Thank you. Roxas...it's very unique. I like it." she said returning the favor to this odd boy. He was handsome that was for sure, but if he obviously wasn't here to buy flowers, than why was he here.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Roxas asked. "Flowers. I see nothing all day but flowers." Namine said rolling her eyes. Roxas stood behind the counter with her and glanced down at the sketch. "It's beautiful." Roxas said smiling down at her hands scribbling across the page. "Hey I drew a picture of Marly-senpai. You wanna see it?" Namine said shooting him a devious smile. "Yeah." Roxas grinned. She turned a page. It was just...awful. His eyes looked like grapes and were pupil-less. His hair was a mess and he had really odd dots on his chin. "It's accurate." Roxas laughed. She too laughed and when the laughing came to a close he asked her out.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Aw! So you asked her out?! What did she say?" Demyx asked eagerly as he and Roxas stood outside of Roxas' apartment. "Well she said yes of course. It starts in a couple hours." Roxas answered with a light smirk of pride. "Don't let being straight turn you into a jerk Rox." Demyx commented in a serious tone. "I won't trust me. I'm not a dog you know?! I was completely faithful to Axel." Roxas said as he turned the key and opened the door.

"Roooooooooox!!" A yell immediately squealed as the two entered the room. "Sora! You nearly shattered my ear drums what's wrong with you?!" Roxas asked covering his ears just a little to late. "Roxas! You're home! Any bruises? No? Good...wait cuts?" "No!" Roxas said throwing his brother off of him. Sora appeared to be examining him for wounds. "Kairi...Kairi and Larxene have a real bone to pick with you!" Sora warned. "Uh...Kairi? You mean that girl that you broke up with for Riku?" Roxas asked. "What's she gotta do with me?" Roxas asked. "Kairi! You asked out her sister, Namine!!" Sora said giving him the 'don't play dumb with me brother!' look.

"Oh Namine! Cool girl. She's a little quiet but I think that's just the fact that she doesn't know me...Wait she's Kairi's sister?!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora laughed. "You had no idea?! I dated Kairi for two months!" Sora said feeling kind of hurt that Roxas was completely out of touch with his life. "Oh...you mean her twin...you had that thing about dating girl's with twins, hoping I'd hook up with the other...and I was too caught up with Axel...You know it's kind of ironic I'm dating Namine now and you're caught up in another guy!" Roxas said with a light laugh. "Wait...who's Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"Wait you don't know Larxene?" Demyx asked. Roxas had nearly forgotten that Demyx was there...too bad. "Well you know that Kairi's a bit of a rocker...well Larxene is like that only totally hardcore! She's got this really awesome nose ring and blond hair like Namine's only a bit darker with orange highlights at the end. A real scary bad ass, that will kill you if you hurt one of her friends, and that includes Namine." Demyx answered for him. "Well...how does a shy girl like Namine end up in that kind of crowd?" Roxas asked. "Well Larxene would go over to visit Kairi, they started talking and I guess you could say that Larxene gained a bit of a crush on Namine...You know cause she's the weak type...It's innocent really I don't think that will get in the way of you and Namine being together." Sora said.

"So how do you know that they got a bone to pick with me?" Roxas asked. "Well they called." Sora said. "Oh. That's right you and Kairi are still friends." Roxas said. "Yep, me, Kairi, and Namine are the best of friends." Sora said. "And Larxene?" Demyx asked. "Uh...Actually, I'm really scared of her...ever since I broke up with Kairi." Sora said now sinking down a bit. "Hey Rox...I was wondering if before you died you would..." Sora began. "Yeah, sure I'll make you some stew!" Roxas said rolling his eyes walking to the kitchen. "Aw! Thank you so much Bwuzzah! I still don't know how you got that recipe from Cid!"Sora said his face brightening. "Well, it's simple. Look at his refrigerator, and subtract half of the things in it already." Roxas said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door burst open and a blond woman with metal plated boots and a dark black leather outfit. "Who's the unlucky bastard dating Nami-chan?" She asked standing tall removing some sunglasses from her face and putting them in her pocket. "HE IS!" Demyx said pointing to Roxas. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. She took a sword from a black sheath on her side, the metal glimmered in the light. Roxas let out a scream. "Please Deadly woman!" Here he got on his knees. "I beg you don't kill me! I only mean the best for Namine!!"Roxas begged. "Please Larxene, Please don't kill my brother!" Sora said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

A few seconds later Kairi walked through the door and stood beside Larxene. Something was different about Kairi, it seemed she had gotten purple streaks in her hair and a really pretty lip ring. "Kairi you're beautiful!" Demyx laughed. "Thank you Dem!" Kairi said with a smile. "Larxene. Honestly he hasn't done anything to hurt Nami yet so why are you reacting this way?" Kairi asked. "Cause Nami's a special case. She's much more fragile than us!! We gotta scare him up _before_she can get her heart broken." Larxene answered. "Honestly I'm scared shit-less so if you could..." Roxas began. "Shut up larva!" Larxene snapped at him. Roxas whimpered. "It's fine. If he isn't a complete gentleman on this date then you can do this okay Larx?" Kairi asked. Larxene put her sword back in it's sheath. "'kay Kai but just cause it makes sense, Nami's getting restless with my 'overprotective' ways." Larxene said. "Thank you!" Roxas sighed. "That doesn't mean you're in the clear!" Larxene snapped.

"You know I did this cause you're my best friend Sora!" Kairi said with a bright smile. "How's Riku by the way. If you've hurt him I'll kill you!" Kairi said a little more cheerfully than most would say it. "Oh we're doing great together...He's so romantic." Sora said giving a dreamy sigh. Kairi giggled. "I'm kind of glad that you broke it off with me for Riku. You've got to be my favorite gay couple it's entertaining." Kairi said giving Sora a hug. "Well we better be on our way. Don't want Larx's motorcycle to get stolen again right Larx?" Kairi said as she walked to the door. "Yeah...You watch your back kid, I'll kick your ass if you hurt Nami." Larxene warned with a scowl just before walking out the door. "Yep. I'm defiantly scared of Larxene." Roxas said just after the door had closed.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"I'm telling you Nami you would look really cute with black streaks in your hair!" Kairi's voice called from the other room just a few seconds after the doorbell had rung. Namine opened the door of her house and saw Roxas wearing black jeans and a crimson colored shirt. She wore a black skirt and a white tank top, a black and white checkered wrist band was rather noticeable on her bare left arm. "Roxas! Right on time!" Namine said with a bright smile. "I got you this." Roxas said holding out a dark black fuzzy pencil to her. "Oh." she said taking it in her hands, it was velvety. "Yeah, I figured it would just be annoying to see another flower." He laughed. "Aw. It's so sweet that you put this into consideration! I love it!" she said putting the pencil neatly in her black and white bag. Roxas found it kind of funny how her outfit totally collaborated.

The first stop was non-cliche...they decided to go to a club. Though none of them seemed like the loud type, Roxas hated going to movies. There was never any interaction in a date like that so it was never a very ideal first date to him. The music was loud, mostly rock and techno. They even had some rap metal there. It was really quite impressive. There was lights of many colors everywhere. Dancing together, Namine and Roxas really had a fun time.

After awhile they both went to the park. It was dark about nine at night and they were sitting on a wooden park bench together holding hands. Both of their heads were still pounding from all of the loud music, so just each other's voices was hard to get used to. "And when Sora got that tattoo I thought I was gonna kick him out of the apartment!" Roxas laughed. "I think Kairi has a tattoo of a dragon on her ankle now. They never talked me into anything like that! Just one thing..." Namine said after laughing now becoming a little bit shy. "Oh really? What's that? I hope it wasn't anything extreme..." Roxas said. He feared such a thing but then again, if it was so extreme then it would probably be conspicuous.

Namine lifted up her tank top slightly. It was apparent that she had a hooped belly button ring. It was funny how Roxas hadn't noticed it under such a tank top. "It's a bit weird." Namine confessed as she blushed. "Aw. I think it's cute! I didn't know you had such an adorable stomach." Roxas exclaimed. "Really?" Namine asked. "Yeah." Roxas smiled lightly tickling it with his fingers. Namine broke into a short giggle fit before Roxas finally stopped. She let her tank top fall back down. The two looked back up at the starry sky. Somehow all the clouds had disapeared before that leg of the date. Suddenly a whole bunch of stars started falling. "Wow, it's beautiful..." Roxas began just before he felt her head nuzzling into his arm. "Hey Namine...what's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes were tightly closed. "Well...I'm...I'm secretly afraid of falling stars..." Namine confessed. "Oh. Well a star's not going to land here Nami-" Roxas began. "Yeah I know it's not likely...but...somehow I can't help but be afraid." she whimpered. Roxas hugged her gently. "It's okay. I'll protect you from the falling stars...how 'bout I drive you home hmm?" Roxas asked. He was very understanding. "Yeah. Thank you Rox...You're the greatest." she smiled opening her big blue eyes staring into his just as they stood up and walked back home arm and arm.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Roxas you're walking on air today! What's up? Did your date with Namine go well?" Demyx asked. "Why exactly did you stay at my apartment?" Roxas said rubbing his eyes walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Well I wanted to stay here and wait so you could tell me everything about the date, but you came home late and I fell asleep before you got home." Demyx said. "Well for your information the date went really well, we really hit it off. She's gorgeous Dem." he sighed dreamily plopping down on the couch putting his bowl of cereal onto the coffee table.

"Oooh. Coming home late? Did Roxas get laid again?" Sora asked coming out of his room in a black t-shirt and red boxers on. "No!! I don't do that on the first date!" Roxas complained. "Oh and you can come out Riku!" Roxas called to Sora's bedroom. "Oh thank God." Riku's voice called as he walked out in black boxers and a white T-shirt on. "God you two our disgusting. Glad I came home by the time you were finished." Roxas said with a light shiver at the thought of his brother not being a virgin...It was just odd how innocent Sora was.

"Aw...Rox love is love! You should no that. From what I hear you and Namine was love at first sight!" Sora sang as he headed for the kitchen. "Hm...I disagree. You and Axel were perfect for eachother. What happened?" Riku asked. "We're just friends. We figured that's how it was meant to be so drop it." Roxas said with more hostility than he used when talking about Namine. "Gee. Just that you two were so cute together, thought I'd ask sorry angsty bitch." Riku said feeling slightly offended.

Suddenly a familiar bang came through the door. "SHE SHOWED YOU HER BELLY BUTTON RING?!" Larxene's voice yelled. "I knew you got laid!" Demyx laughed. "Shut up Dem you aren't helping." Roxas scowled at his friend. "She's never shown that to anyone but Kairi and I!!" Larxene shouted. "Now...Now.." Sora began but was interuppted. "She doesn't even know you that well, only from last night and the things Sora told her!" Larxene continued. "You talked about me to her?" Roxas asked Sora. "Yeah back in the day when I didn't like the idea of you and Axel being together, she seemed really interested in you." Sora said. "She told you her worst fear!! Don't take advantage of it I'm warning you!" Larxene shouted. Then she stormed out.

"She takes very irrational action doesn't she?" Roxas said after the door slammed. "I'm scared." Demyx whimpered. "So what's her fear?" Demyx asked regaining composure after he was sure that Larxene's motorcycle was gone. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." Roxas said taking a bite of his cereal. "I bet Sora knows it." Riku said in a very relaxed tone. "Hm...well you're lucky Rox, that took me forever to figure out." Sora said with a gentle smile as he rubbed his brother's head. "Yeah. I think I'll hang out with her today." Roxas said with a smile.

"Be careful. Larxene will kill you if you hang out with her too much." Demyx warned. "Yeah, but I guess it would also be good for Namine to get away from the rocker crowd, it's not her style you know?" Roxas said. "Yeah, that's true." Riku agreed.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

A month passed...The two were very happy together and it was now autumn. "I know...I'm way better with still life drawings...I was never good with faces." Namine confessed to Roxas. "Oh contrare, that one of Marly was accurate...though I must say I do favor your still lifes. They're beautiful...like you!" Roxas laughed. "Hey Rox?" Namine asked sipping her ice coffee from a straw in a starbucks cup. "Yeah Nami?" Roxas asked as he took a sip of decaff straight from the cup. "You haven't err...told anyone about my fear?" Namine asked. "No of course not." Roxas answered her. "I heard you used to go out with this guy named Axel..." Namine suddenly blurted out.

"Wha-well...yeah that's right. What about it?" Roxas asked suddenly taken aback by this question. The question was being asked a lot lately. How come no one was asking him this stuff when he and Axel first broke up? "Everyone thought you were perfect together...So...were you in love with him? Just wondering you know?" Namine asked. "Well...It's true I really did enjoy being with Axel but I think he loved me more than I loved him, I only liked him as a friend deep inside, but he was so head over heals. They were only seeing his side. I guess that's the only reason they say we were perfect for eachother. Besides he's dating your boss remember. If you're worried, then you should know, I'm kinda awestruck by you. You're adorable and sweet, not loud like Axel was. I really like you Namine." Roxas answered almost all at once.

Namine put a hand on Roxas' hand and smiled cooly. "I know. I just wanted to know...because other than being afraid of falling stars...I'm a bit afraid of being with a man that's already in love with someone...It makes me feel like an enemy." Namine confessed. "Aw...I understand how you feel I guess" Roxas said. "Hm..You're a lot like me. Sora and Kairi seem more like the twins, they're so outgoing." Namine stated the obvious. "I think Larxene, Sora, and Kairi would make the perfect pair of triplets. They're all perfectly alike." Roxas admitted. "Hmm...Roxas do you think oppisites attract?" Namine asked..."What do you mean?"

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

10 'o clock at night and Roxas was bored at home alone. Riku and Sora were having a date night that would most likely end at Riku's house, and Demyx was going somewhere with Zexion. A knock could be heard at the door. Roxas stood up, and like an idiot answered it. When he saw who was standing in the doorway it made his heart pound.

_"Do you believe that oppisites attract?"_

He remembered it clear as a bell for some reason. "Axel...What are you doing here?" Roxas asked the taller red headed man at the door. "Come on Rox we're going to take a night on the town!" Axe answered him. He then forced him to go to a bar with him. It didn't make any sense. Why was Roxas' heart pounding like this? He was over Axel right? It was all over and done...he only saw Axel as a friend right?

At the bar it seemed that Axel was the only one drinking. It bothered Roxas a bit to see his friend in that condition. "Hey Rox...I have missed you so bad." Axel said in a slurred tone. "I missed you to Axel." Roxas answered truthfully. Namine entered, no one noticed. Axel suddenly flung himself into Roxas' arms and sobbed slightly. "I never stopped being in love with you Rox." Axel confessed. "I love you too Axel. I loved you with all of my heart...are you saying you want me back?" Roxas asked. "Yeah..." Axel admitted coldly but truthfully. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, Marly won't shut up about you, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion even won't shut up about how great we were together. It's true...I'm in love with you Rox. I can't stop..." Axel said. Namine ran out of the bar unnoticed, tears falling from her eyes. She felt her heart shatter into uncountable peices and fall into her stomach like shooting stars.

"I love you Axe...but I have someone I really care about. She's sweet, and she's all that I need. I can settle with her and I don't think that I could ask for anything more than her...It sounds really fucking sappy I know but I love her." Roxas said. "I understand...Marly doesn't know about this...Can we forget this happened?" Axel asked. "Yeah we can...How bout you spend the night at my place...no strings attatched?" Roxas asked. "Yeah...I don't think my heart can take it...but yeah." Axel answered, knowing he was too drunk to drive home.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The next morning Roxas sat on the couch next to a sleeping Axel. His breath smelled of alcohol...Roxas wondered when Sora was going to come home. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He thought it could be Sora, who may have forgotten his keys at Riku's again. He opened the door but instead he saw a blond girl with black streaks in her hair and a nose ring...It was Namine! "N-namine! What happened?" Roxas asked staring at her with wide eyes. "You jerk...I didn't even tell Larxene...I didn't want you to get hurt." She said with tears in her eyes. "What?" Roxas asked cluelessly. "I heard...I heard Axel ask for you back!" Namine screamed at him. She looked over. "He's on the couch too...so you slept with him? I knew it. I knew you still loved him. I'm sorry Rox...I'm sorry that I said yes...I wouldn't have if I knew you still loved him." Namine cried.

"No! I didn't take him back! He was drunk Namine! I told him that..." Roxas began. "Save it!" Namine screamed. She ran off in tears. "Wait Nami!" Roxas yelled after her. Her heard mumbles coming from the couch. It was obviously Axel turning in his sleep. "Roxas, I'm sorry you lost her...judging by that hair I don't think she's coming back...it's not your fault Rox...but there's nothing to do but move on." Axel said. "To some other pretty girl..." Axel groaned.

A few days passed of sulking before this message sunk in. Sora's stomach was full of food from Roxas' habit of cooking when he had something to get off of his mind, this had also happened when Roxas broke it off with Axel. So he figured he would take advantage of the fact that Namine didn't tell anyone he broke her heart.

"Oh hey Roxas." Kairi said opening her door. "I heard Nami broke it off with you, I'm sorry." she said giving him a hug. "Hey it's fine...you wanna go out somewhere with me? I know this great coffee place..." Roxas asked. "Oh Rox I'd love too!" Kairi said with a bright smile. She took Roxas' hand and walked with him to his car and sat in the passenger seat.

They ended up at the outdoor cafe where the whole situation had all began. Like Demyx, Kairi was apparently only interested in sugary sweet latte's and such. She sipped a vanilla latte with extra whipped cream and gave a giggle as she placed her hand on Roxas'. "Wow Rox, never thought I'd see the day where you'd be asking me out. I always thought you were cute, but I was so infatuated with Sora." Kairi said. Some how Kairi was a lot different than Namine, she was so much louder and outgoing. It made Roxas kind of miss the silences he had with Namine that were peacefull and romantic. "Yeah, well I've always wanted to date a girl a little cooler than me...and that's always been you." Roxas said trying to remember that he _had_ to get over Namine. A whole two weeks had passed, and none of them could find a way to get together again. So obviously it wasn't meant to be.

Just moments before this date with Kairi, Axel decided to pay a visit to the little blond at the flower store. "Oh Axel...Marly's out and I haven't seen Roxas in weeks. You should know why it didn't work out..." Namine shot coldly at Axel as he entered the store. "No problem cause I came to see you...Okay so I really care about Roxas right so I have to tell you NOTHING HAPPENED!" Axel said. "What are you talking about...I saw you!" Namine began. "No...You must've run off before you could see him reject me...hard...he said that he loved a cute blond girl...I think that's you...or it used to be you. Now would I be telling you this if Roxas and I were together again? No I would be all overprotective!" Axel said.

"You're right..." Namine said now backing down. She knew it had to be true. She felt like crying. What had she become out of cold hearted assumption? Axel took the nose ring from Namine. "This isn't you I'm sure...Roxas would never go for a rocker chick. Why do you think he chose you in the first place?" Axel said. Namine nodded. They left the flower shop and went to a hair dresser. Her hair was dyed back from the streaks back to it's regular state. They went to Roxas and Sora's apartment, but Sora told them that Roxas went for coffee.

"He said he loved you and when Rox says something like that he means it...I'm sure he'll take you back when he sees you came to your senses." Axel convinced Namine as they walked back to the Cafe' but what they saw had contridicted everything Axel had said to her.

Kairi's arms were wrapped around Roxas' neck and she kissed him on the cheek. He was smiling holding her around the waist. It made Namine want to cry. She tried to run away but Axel wouldn't let her. "Namine you have to tell him...you have to tell him you know now. He's lost it. He'll come to his senses when he knows you want him back. He's told me everytime." Axel tried to convince her. And to make things worse it appeared Sora tipped Larxene off because she threatened him. "Roxas you little back stabbing twit I told you to watch your back!" Larxene screamed. "Larx no!" Kairi yelled "I really like him!" she yelled. "Kai, he must've hurt Nami somehow look at her over there...and she's been crying for days haven't you noticed that she isn't herself...wait...Nami?" she turned. Namine's face looked awful flushed, she had tears in her eyes...and right on the spot..she fainted. "Somebody call an ambulance!!" Larxene screamed in agony. Kairi gripped Roxas' hand Axel seemed depressed... and all Namine could see was shooting stars in her mind, coming after her...

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

In the hospital Namine woke up feeling dizzy. Her eyes were still filled with tears, more because while she was out she had a nightmare that she was being pumbled by shooting stars. She was scared. She felt her heart aching..and what was worse, she was alone in that room.

The others were in the waiting room..and it was everyone...everyone except Zexion and Demyx who had moved to Tokyo. They would've visited if they had the time. "Rox..Nami-chan...I'm scared." Kairi said gripping his hand tighter. "I'm sorry Kairi...but I don't feel comfortable." Roxas said pulling his hand away. "Huh?" she gasped. "I'm sorry but I honestly didn't feel right about it from the begining." Roxas said. "So you were using Kai, you didn't care about Nami...you're a selfish pig." Larxene yelled at Roxas. "Look I didn't want Namine to leave me! And I didn't do anything wrong it was all a misunderstanding!" Roxas shouted. "You still hurt Kai now!" Larxene shot back at him. "Little heartbreaker!" Larxene complained. "No...It's okay. I guess I didn't feel right either...It was just...being with Roxas made me feel like I had Sora back." Kairi sighed. "Kairi, I'm sorry but Ku and I...We have something very special." Sora said with eyes of sympathy. "No...I wouldn't break you guys for anything no matter how much I still love you..." Kairi confessed. "I love you too much to make you unhappy." Kairi said. Riku gave a grunt though he was happy with that statement.

"Larxene...I love Namine with all my heart, and I know you do too. So please let me make it up to her my own way. It's the only way you and her can be happy." Roxas said looking up at Larxene. Larxene's expression softened. "Namine is awake." The nurse said passing by. "I'll go." Roxas said as he stood up and began walking for her room.

"Hey." Namine said just as Roxas entered. "Hey Nami-chan." Roxas said. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah...It's just back there...when I came to get you back, because Axel told me everything...you really broke my heart." Namine said. "I love you Roxas." she admitted. "I love you too Namine! I wanted you back from the begining but I thought you hated me...And you changed so much and..." He took another glimpse at her. "You're back to normal." Roxas said. "Yeah, maybe I should've stayed the other way, you seem to be into rocker chicks now." Namine said. "No no! Kairi! I was just hanging out with her...I told her it wouldn't work...because I missed you too much. I can't think about anyone but you Namine." Roxas exclaimed.

"I don't know Roxas...I don't like making things complicated...but for some reason..It feels complicated." Namine said. "Come on...don't tell me you can't remember how wonderful it was. Like when you twisted your ankle and I carried you all the way home...and when the summer rain was pouring down and I told you how much I hated it and then we kissed, I have never looked at summer rain the same way again...Namine. You've changed everything and stopped me dead in my tracks...I don't know, you're just everything." Roxas said. She wiped away a tear and turned away from him. He sighed and tried to leave but she turned back to him, hopped out of the hospital bed and pulled him into an embrace.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

A few months passed after Namine got out of the hospital many things had happend.

Riku and Sora were still together

Axel broke up with Marly and started dating Larxene

Kairi got together with Leon

Marly got together with Vexen

Demyx and Zexion still lived together in Tokyo

and yes...Roxas and Namine got back together.

It was summer. The two had been together for a year now. Namine still found herself in doubt, crying with Kairi...asking her what she should do...she was always scared that he would leave her for Axel. Or something of that sort. Until one day.

It was pouring rain. "Hey...Namine...I'm going to Tokyo to visit Zexion and Demyx...I was wondering..If you could come with me. I want you to marry me and be by my side all the time...So this can be our first trip together."

_"Oppisites don't always attract"_


End file.
